


Salvation at the birth of Kriemhild

by RomanoYuma



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Witches, kyubey is a jackasssssss, rated teen because death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanoYuma/pseuds/RomanoYuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*MAJOR Spoilers for PMMM* Madoka is dying and Kyubey decides to talk to her about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salvation at the birth of Kriemhild

"You know what happens to you next right Madoka?" Kyubey walked over to Madoka as she laid on the ground, soul gem turning.

 

"K.. Kyubey. . . What's. . ?" Madoka winced, she didn't understand

 

"Madoka Kanme, if you hadn't requested such a selfish thing from Homura I would be where I am now. The incubators thank you."

 

"W. . . What do you mean?"

 

"Madoka, Homura skipped around timelines, she tried to save you so many times. Every time proved to be pointless. She added so much suffering to your life and that is why you are going to become such a powerful witch! You will destroy everything, such power!"

 

  
~~~~

 

The battle between the girls and Walpuruguis Night was painful.. . . Sayaka and Homura ended up dead, Kyouko and Mami were still alive however, and searching for Madoka.

 

"Tch. I know Sayaka wouldn't forgive me if I didn't find her. . . Madoka! MA-DO-KA! Where the hell are you!?"

 

"Ms. Kanme!? Where are you?, how can we eat cake together if you don't come out? Ms. Kanm-! Oh."

 

Mami was the first to notice Madoka and Kyubey together.

 

  
~~~~

 

"You, Madoka, you asked her to save you! Naturally I had to set up a little 'accident' for your poor friend Homura you have so much power, we need you."

 

Madoka just lied there in shock, she basically killed her best friend, she killed Homura. She was selfish. She was pathetic. She… She heard a crackling and footsteps. There were voices begging her to live. The last thing she saw was a blurry Mami and Kyouko running to her, the last thing she felt was tears and the harsh rain falling over her. The last moments Madoka could remember before her gem completely shattered and became a grief seed.

 

  
~~~~

 

Kriemhild Gretchen came into existence. . . A terrifying form, the Salvation Witch who will destroy the world in ten days. Ten quick days.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
